the ephemeral victory
by pindanglicious
Summary: lovino tidak menuntut, salahkan aturan taruhan yang absolut. [romano ・ monaco]


**the ephemeral victory**

 **disclaimer** **  
** **hetalia series © himaruya hidekazu** **  
** **fanfiction © pindanglicious**

 **saya** **tidak** **mengambil sedikit pun keuntungan dari pembuatan karya ini karena sesungguhnya saya hanya menulis atas dasar menambah asupan dan amunisi, bukan untuk memperkaya diri.**

 **warning:** ** _au . crack pair . human names . ficlet . short_**

 **sum:** _lovino tidak menuntut, salahkan aturan taruhan yang absolut._

* * *

Lovino mengukir senyum; bukan tanpa alasan. Aslinya pria itu—sangat—jarang menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas; bahkan orang-orang dekatnya bilang, senyumnya adalah fenomena paling langka. Boleh jadi ia sering mengumbar seringai yang membuatnya terlihat seperti sang tiran di atas singgasana, namun yang sekarang murni bukan sebuah cengiran durjana.

Setidaknya hanya Mona yang dapat melihat senyum lelaki itu dari balik lensa kacamata. Ia nyaris jatuh ke dalam jebakan hipnosis kalau petuah Francis—ayahnya—tidak muncul mencabik angannya; _'laki-laki itu kalau sudah mencuri pandang, pasti bakal lanjut jadi maling hati'_.

Si gadis asal Monako menelan saliva, detik demi detik terkikis dan ia masih direngkuh geming.

Mona menggulirkan bola matanya tiga kali pada wajah anak dari teman sang ayah dan kartu-kartu remi di atas meja bergantian. Pria Italia di seberangnya menaikkan sebelah alis, kemudian menggemakan tawa baritonnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak salah lihat kok. _Ten, jack, queen, king, ace._ Kombinasi kartuku _royal flush,_ "

Mona mengerti itu meski tanpa diberi tahu. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menerimanya. Ini lelucon; seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah menemukan penggaet sederet kartu remi pembentuk kombinasi _royal flush_. Mitos. Omong kosong. _Straight flush_ masih bisa diterimanya—mungkin. (Dan Mona tahu kalau pola pikirnya saat ini terlampau jauh dari paradigma seorang bocah kemarin sore yang egois dan tak mau kalah dalam hal apa pun.)

"… kau, tidak memanipulasinya 'kan?"

Mona berulang waktu mengaduk isi otak, tapi kalimat bodoh itu keluar dari mulutnya tanpa legitimasi dari sang empu. Dia merona malu, ingin sekali menampar pipi sendiri karena tingkahnya sama sekali tidak lucu.

—dan Lovino cuma menanggapinya dengan kekehan geli. "Pfft, konyol,"

Kali ini sang dara berkacamata mematri senyum miring. "Oke, aku hanya … tidak menyangka kau bisa mendapatkannya," sangkalnya kikuk. Bingung. Otaknya berputar.

Padahal dia tahu sejuta trik memainkan poker; dia ratu _gambling_ tak terkalahkan. Dia punya tendensi untuk meraih apa yang disebut kemenangan. Dia punya determinasi untuk menggapainya. Tapi kini mahkotanya tanggal, takhtanya sebagai ratu kasino seolah diruntuhkan tangan dingin sang _Italian_.

Air muka perempuan itu berubah kecut kemudian.

"Err. Baiklah, aku kalah dan wow. Kau orang pertama yang merebut kursi kemenanganku, Lovino. Aku belum pernah jatuh dari sana sekalipun seumur hidupku sebelum kau datang mengusik ketentraman," ia menggedikkan bahu, melontar untai demi untai kalimat sarkastis. Bagaimanapun juga, dia masih tidak terima.

 _Straight flush_ selalu jadi andalan di meja-meja poker yang pernah ia jarah. Sekali dua kali bertaruh, dompetnya akan menggembung—atau paling tidak, perutnya kenyang diganjal segala macam traktiran.

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti jatuh juga. Ah, dia hapal betul apa yang pernah diberitahu Papa. Dasar sial, hari ini memang bukan hari keberuntungannya. Harum kemenangan itu sesekali bisa sirna, begitu toh?

"Cerita yang menarik. Tapi satu kali jatuh bukan masalah besar 'kan? Apalagi kalau jatuh di hadapanku."

Sang _Italian_ bertepuk tangan, kali ini bagiannya melempar kalimat sarkastis. Reguk, ia mereguk nikmat juara yang sporadis namun eksis, rasanya lebih sedap dibanding _rum, tequila_ , maupun _wine_. Dia mengumbar tawa yang sarat akan ejekan, terlihat semakin menyebalkan.

Mona Bonnefoy mendelik galak, lalu berdecak kesal. "... kau menyebalkan," cibirnya tak sudi menerima bau busuk kekalahan. Meski dalam hati, ia memuji kehebatan seorang Lovino Vargas. "Feliciano dan Valentino pernah kalah telak waktu bertaruh denganku,"

 _Ayolah, cuma permainan. Sepele._

"Hei, itu tidak penting dan aku tidak peduli tentang mereka. Aku minta jatah taruhannya," ujarnya dengan tangan menengadah.

Lovino tak mau ambil pusing soal saudara-saudaranya. Masih menikmati euforia kemenangan, dia membereskan ceceran kartu remi di atas meja. Taruhan selesai. Apa ini berarti dia harus menelpon Antonio— _papà bastardo_ -nya—untuk minta dirayakan bersama keluarga besar?

Sayangnya dia punya cara sendiri untuk menyesap sigaret selebrasi.

Bola mata violet milik si putri tunggal Bonnefoy berotasi. Dia mendesah malas, menggeliat di sofa tempat bokongnya bertumpu.

"Baik, baik, tuan pemenang. Apa yang kaumau sebagai bayaran dariku?"

Mona bertanya tanpa memusat atensi pada lawan bicara. Hatinya bergolak antara kesal, malu, dan menyesal telah menantangi sang tiran bergulat dalam lingkaran kasino. Berkali-kali ia menghibur dirinya sendiri, namun semuanya sia-sia diterjang riuh angin dengki. Candala; seketika ia merasa rendah diri.

Lovino tak butuh waktu untuk menjawab apa yang ia inginkan dan yang belum diutarakan. Lelaki itu tak butuh uang sebagai ganjaran. Dia butuh sesuatu yang lain.

"Kau. Dan ranjang," pintanya dengan lugas.

Mona berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakan lawan bicara, dan begitu nalarnya menampar keras, sel saraf sensoriknya bergerak cepat membawa impuls refleks ke sumsum tulang belakang dan sel saraf motorik sebelum akhirnya pupilnya mengecil; matanya terbelalak lebar-lebar.

"Iya, otakmu tak salah tebak. Aku memang minta **itu**."

Seolah mengerti isi hati seorang Mona Bonnefoy, Lovino memperjelas maksudnya, verifikasi. Ia membenarkan tebakan kotor perempuan ayu berambut kepang tersebut.

"Ap—HE-HEI, TIDAK LUCU!" Mona berteriak heboh dengan wajah merah padam. _Image cool and calm_ -nya disepuh amarah maha dahsyat. Lepas kontrol. Ia nyaris menjungkir balikkan meja poker, namun niat itu diurungkannya. "Apa-apaan sih kau brengsek?! Kaupikir aku ini siap—"

Mona ingin memaki lebih banyak, namun Lovino sudah berada tepat di depannya, dengan jarak kurang dari dua sentimeter. Lelaki itu membungkukkan badan, menyesuaikan tinggi tubuh besarnya dengan perempuan mungil di hadapannya, kemudian menempelkan telunjuk di bibir ranum milik Mona.

"Turuti keinginan suamimu."

Sang pria mengecup bibir kecil wanitanya singkat sebelum ia kembali mengulum senyum, menepuk kepala istrinya pelan dan melenggang meninggalkan Mona yang mematung di tempat. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipis perempuan muda tersebut.

.

.

.

 _"Kutunggu malam ini. Di kamar **kita**."_

 _Sialan. Sialan. Sialan._

.

.

.

 **end**

p.s: saya bikin france jadi bapaknya mona di sini instead jadi abangnya bcs of some reasons /gaje

buat yang belum tahu, straight flush sama royal flush itu kombinasi dua terbesar di permainan poker. tapi straight flush tetep kalah sama royal flush. sebenernya ada kombinasi lain di bawah mereka, silakan googling sendiri /ditampar


End file.
